


Meeting the Parents

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [9]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Anton is meeting Emma's parents as her boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat comfortably on her couch with a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other. Today was the last day of Anton’s tour, which thrilled Emma. Of course she was happy for him, because she knew how much he loved touring with Erin, but Emma could not wait to have Anton back in London. But the end of his tour also meant that Emma had to finally tell her parents about her relationship with the Strictly star. Anton was looking forward to meeting Emma’s parents as her boyfriend, and he had made it clear that he wanted to meet them as soon as possible.

Therefore, Emma searched in her contact list for her mother and rang her up. While she waited for her mother to pick up, Emma could feel her heart beating faster. She was actually nervous. Emma did not know why; both her parents loved Anton. They were thrilled when she was paired with him and Anton got along with her parents very well. But still, there was a big difference between liking Anton as her dance partner and liking Anton as her boyfriend.

At last, her mother picked up. _“Hello, darling.”_

“Hey, Mom,” Emma greeted. “How are you?”

_"I’m fine and you? How is it being back at the EastEnders’ set?”_

“I’m doing good. It’s like I have never left.” Emma went silent for a moment before she continued, “Listen, Mom, I have some news.”

_"Should I be happy or nervous?”_ her mother asked.

“It’s good news,” Emma answered. She took a deep breath and said, “I’ve been seeing someone the past months and now I would like you and Dad to meet him.”

_“Oh, that’s good news indeed!”_ Her mother exclaimed. The last couple of years, her mother was asking her constantly if she did not want to be with anyone. Emma knew that her mother would react like this. _“Is it someone we know?”_ she asked.

That was the part Emma did not know how her mother would react. “It’s Anton,” she finally said.

_"How lovely! Anton is a nice man,”_ her mother answered, making Emma inwardly sigh with relief. _“When do you want us to meet him?”_

“I don’t know. Anton’s tour ends today…maybe this Saturday?” Emma suggested.

_“That sounds good. How about you two come to us for dinner?”_

“If it’s not too much for you…I can cook too if you want,” Emma said.

_“Ah, that’s nothing!”_ Her mother exclaimed. _“I’m cooking dinner anyways. It’s not a big deal cooking for four instead of two.”_

“Okay, thank you, Mom. I’m telling Anton tomorrow and then I’ll let you know if Saturday’s alright.”

_“Do that, darling. See you then.”_

“See you, Mom,” Emma said and disconnected the call.

The first hurdle she had mastered: telling her parents about her and Anton. Now she and Anton needed to tackle the second one: meeting her parents on Saturday.

* * *

Since the last day of a tour was always incredible stressful, Anton and Emma had agreed that he would not call her after the show but visit her on Monday evening at her flat. And now Anton found himself in front of Emma’s door with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. As he knocked at her door, he was grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of seeing Emma again.

At last, the door opened and Emma stepped into his view. Anton held the bouquet up and said, “Hello, love.”

Emma gasped, her gaze drifting from Anton to the flowers and back to Anton. Then he stretched his arms out and Emma leaped into him, her face buried deep in his neck. “You’re back.”

“Of course I am. I missed you,” Anton said while wrapping one arm around her back and lifting her off the ground, carrying her into the flat. He put her down again and stretched the flowers out to her. “Here, these are for you.”

Emma smiled brightly as she took the flowers from him. “Thank you,” she said and took the empty vase from the coffee table, walking into the kitchen to put the flowers in it.

Anton followed her and watched how Emma filled the vase with water and put the flowers in it. Then she placed the vase on the table in the kitchen and looked back at Anton, who only grinned at her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, her hands instinctively landing on his back while he slung one arm around her waist and put the other hand on the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Anton leaned in and kissed Emma long and luxuriously, his tongue sneaking out to taste her. Emma willingly opened her mouth, her body pressing against his.

When they broke apart to catch air, Anton smiled at her while driving with his thumb over her cheek. He pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her another soft kiss, and then he pulled her into the living room. They settled on the couch and he asked, “Have I missed anything lately?”

“Not really,” Emma answered. “Everything is just the same as before.” She bit her bottom lip and shyly looked him. “But I do have some news.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “Good or bad news?”

“Good news.” Emma placed her hand on his chest, right over his heart, and said, “I’ve told my mom about our relationship.”

“You did? What did she say?” Anton asked.

He would never admit it, but he was nervous concerning Emma’s parents. So far, he got along with them quite well and he knew that especially Emma’s mother liked him a lot, but still, when it came to the daughter’s boyfriend, parents usually had high standards. And he knew from experience how important it was that your partner’s parents like you; if they did not, the relationship was doomed to failure. A few of his relationships ended because the parents of his girlfriends did not approve of him, or his way of earning money.

Emma smiled. “She sounded happy.”

Anton matched her smile, putting one hand on top of Emma’s and squeezing it tenderly. “That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah, well, I also suggested that they meet you officially as my boyfriend on Saturday. I know that you just ended your tour and that you are probably exhausted, but she asked me for a date and you said you wanted to meet them soon so I thought of Saturday. But if it’s too soon for you, we can change it,” Emma rambled.

Anton moved forward, placing his lips on hers to stop Emma from talking. When he moved away again, he brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and said, “Saturday’s perfect. But now,” he grinned, lying down on his back while pulling Emma on top of him. “I have some things in mind. And they involve me, you, and no talking.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Saturday _

In the afternoon, Emma drove to Anton. Later, they would drive together to Emma’s parents and return to his house after the dinner. Therefore, Emma brought a small bag with her with clothing for the dinner and the next day. She arrived at his house after Anton’s usual round of golf and when he opened the door, he only wore slacks and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower.

“Hey, love,” Anton greeted, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. Emma stepped in and he closed the door, saying, “I just stepped out of the shower, so just give me a moment.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to rush,” Emma said while putting her bag on the couch.

Anton walked to the stairs. “Oh, by the way, the presents for your parents are in the kitchen. I hope I got the right flowers for your mother.”

While he walked up the stairs, Emma called after him, “You didn’t have to buy anything for them.”

Emma slightly shook her head, a smile on her face, as she went into the kitchen. She loved how thoughtful Anton was; he truly was the perfect gentleman. When she entered the kitchen, she spotted a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the kitchen table and a bottle of wine next to it. Emma walked to the table, her hands lightly touching the flowers; it were her mother’s favourites.

“And?” she heard Anton asking behind her.

Emma turned around and saw how Anton buttoned up a white shirt. She smiled and said, “You got the right ones; my mom loves them. But like I said, there was no need for buying anything for them.”

Anton came closer. “I won’t meet your parents without presents. That doesn’t make a good impression.”

Emma slung her arms around his neck while feeling Anton’s arms wrapped around her waist. She gave him a chaste kiss before saying, “They will like you. Because I love you.”

* * *

Emma rang the bell at her parents’ house. She wore a light blue long-sleeved blouse with jeans while Anton wore a dark blue suit with a white button-up shirt and blue tie. He held the flowers in his left hand and had the bottle of wine pressed between his left arm and torso. They smiled at each other and then the door was opened.

“Hey, Dad!” Emma exclaimed and hugged her father.

“Hello, Sweetheart,” he said. “Your mother is in the kitchen.”

Emma’s father turned to Anton, who held his hand out. “Good Evening, Mr. Barton.”

“Good Evening, Anton. But it’s Dave,” he said while shaking Anton’s hand.

“Alright, Dave, this is for you.” Anton gave him the bottle of wine. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thank you, Anton.”

Emma smiled at Anton, who followed her into the kitchen.

“Hi, Mom!” Emma called out as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing her mother standing at the stove.

Her mother looked up, a big smile on her face. She went over to her and hugged her daughter. “Hey, darling.”

Anton held out the flowers and said, “Hello, Mrs. Barton. These are for you.”

“Thank you, Anton. They’re my favourites,” she said as she took the flowers from him. “But please, it’s Penny.” Penny looked back at Emma. “Dinner is ready. Why don’t you go to the dining room? I’m sure your father is in there too.”

“Alright,” Emma said, taking Anton’s hand and pulling him towards the dining room.

* * *

After Penny had served the food and Dave had poured them all a glass of the wine Anton had given him, they all started eating. Penny and Dave sat on one side of the table and Emma and Anton on the other side.

“So, Anton. Emma said your tour had ended last week. How was it?” Penny asked.

“I loved it,” Anton answered. “Touring with Erin is always fun and performing in front of an audience is just great.”

“And what are you doing now until Strictly starts again?” Dave asked.

“There are always little bits and pieces that I’m doing; you know, TV stuff. I’m also writing on my third novel which will be released this Christmas, so that will take up a lot of my time too.”

Anton really hoped Emma’s parents were satisfied with this answer. It might sounds crazy, but even though he was quite famous and had a lot of money, which meant he did not have to worry about making ends meet, some parents of his former girlfriends did not like the prospect of their daughter going out with a man who did not have a regular income.

“I’m really looking forward to it,” Penny announced. “I’ve read the first two novels.”

Anton smiled. “Thank you. I’ll make sure you get the first copy.”

* * *

The dinner continued with a lot of talking and laughing. As Emma observed her parents and her boyfriend interact, she was relieved to see that they got along just as well as during Strictly. When they were finished, Emma helped her mother in the kitchen, leaving Anton alone with her father.

Dave led Anton into the living room and stopped in front of the big glass doors leading to the backyard. While he looked out into the darkness, he said, “I hope you have good intentions.”

“I beg your pardon?” Anton asked.

“With Emma.” Dave turned to look at Anton and continued, “She is a kind and wonderful woman with a big heart. Yet men have not always been kind to her. Emma deserves someone who will treat her right.”

“I will,” Anton said. “I love Emma, with all my heart. I would never hurt her.”

“That’s good to hear.” Dave looked out to the garden again. “I think you are a nice guy, Anton. But if you ever hurt her, I swear to God, I will hurt you.”

Anton swallowed, his mouth suddenly completely dry at Dave’s threatening tone. “I promise you, I won’t. I will do everything in my power to protect her from any kind of pain.”

* * *

When Emma settled into bed that night, she asked, “Has Dad said anything to you while I was in the kitchen with my mom?”

Anton came out of the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, dressed in a simple grey t-shirt and red-chequered pyjama pants. “Well, he gave me the talk.”

“The talk?”

Anton walked to the bed and settled down next to Emma. “You know, saying that he’ll hurt me if I ever hurt you.”

“I can’t believe he’s acting as if I’m still a teenager,” Emma said while pulling up the blanket.

Anton chuckled. “He only wants to make sure you’re fine. That’s what a father does.”

Emma turned on her left side, her left arm tucked under the pillow. Anton lay down behind her and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling Emma against his chest. He gave her a kiss behind her ear and said, “Goodnight, darling. Sleep well.”

Emma placed her right hand on top of Anton’s, lacing their fingers together. “Sleep well too.” She squeezed his hand gently before saying, “I love you.”

Anton smiled and placed another kiss on her neck. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I know that a lot of you love this series, which makes it even more exciting for me to write new parts. Though I have a lot of plots in my mind, I was interested to know what storylines you would like to read about. If you have a plot idea, a quote or a prompt you want to see incorporated in this series, let me know in the comments and I will try to use it.


End file.
